


Dear Diary

by mischiefgoddesscomplex



Category: Tasertricks - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefgoddesscomplex/pseuds/mischiefgoddesscomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon on tumblr prompted: Loki reads Darcy's diary </p><p>a one shot about a love that couldn't get the timing quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prompt I filled on tumblr that I'm actually really fond of. If you enjoy it, I'm still taking requests on my blog, which is the same name as the one I use here, mischiefgoddesscomplex. I've also been thinking of uploading the rest of my filled prompts here as a collection... 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this and let me know what you think!

_December 10th, 2013:_

_This feels weird. I’ve never written in a diary before. But hey, you told me you wanted to hear about everything when you came back. So, what better way to fill you in on the Adventures of Darcy Lewis® (copyrighting it now, just in case), than in diary format? Although, I’ve never been great with this sort of consistency - just ask my high school English teachers. I think I broke the school record for the most late assignments ever turned in during one semester. I’m proud of that one. So if I don’t write in this thing every day, take no offense. And hopefully you won’t be gone too long. It’s only been one night and I miss you already. Is that crazy? God I hope that doesn’t sound crazy, but I wrote it in pen and there’s no going back now._

_December 21st, 2013:_

_It snowed really hard last night on campus. Almost everyone got stranded here, unable to go home for the holidays. There was a lot of complaining about the ice and cold and massive snow drifts, but I don’t know. I kind of like the weather. It reminds me of you._

_January 8th, 2014:_

_Last semester of college, baby! I’ve actually been applying to a few jobs once I’ve graduated - just some internships with the local government. Apparently the credit hours I got working with Jane in the lab last summer don’t really mean much in the field of political science - shocker, right? But I wouldn’t take it back for the world. Hell, if it wasn’t for that job, I wouldn’t be sitting here writing in a diary for my favorite god to read when he comes back for me. Funny how that all works out._

_February 14th, 2014:_

_Ah, Valentine’s Day. Makes me sick. My weirdo roommate asked me if I had plans, I said no. She asked if I had a boyfriend, and I almost said no, but then I had to stop and think about it - does one simply call the Norse God of Mischief their boyfriend? I guess Darcy Lewis does, because I said yes. Then she asked if the sex was good. I told her you were “out of this world.” Get it? Get it? No but really the sex is incredible, you should probably come back soon and fuck me five ways to Saturday before I dry up like a prune. Too graphic? Sorry, DEAL WITH IT. I’m still writing in pen._

_April 17th, 2014:_

_Sorry, I’ve been so busy lately with school that I’ve put off writing in this thing. I guess that’s helped take my mind off you for a while. You said you’d be back in a few months, tick tock, tick tock. Anyway, I’ve got an internship at city hall this summer. Watch out world, Darcy Lewis is in a position of power. Well, if you count making coffee for the mayor a position of power. One day. One day…_

_June 1st, 2014:_

_Where are you?_

_July 15th, 2014:_

_I met a guy today interning with me at City Hall. His name’s Sam. And by “met” I mean I accidentally spilled hot coffee all over his shirt when we rounded a corner going opposite ways and collided. I spent about 10 years apologizing to him, but he laughed it off. So I’m still no more graceful than you remember, in case you were wondering._

_July 29th, 2014:_

_Sam keeps trying to subtly ask me out. Weird, right? I guess spilling a boiling hot beverage on someone is all the charm you need. Don’t get me wrong, he’s cute and everything, but I can’t stop thinking about you._

_August 7th, 2014:_

_I cried last night. A nice, good, body-wracking sob. I thought about you, and I know it shouldn’t bother me that you’ve been gone this long, but it does. I miss the way your nose crinkles when you’re trying to concentrate on something. And the way you pull the corner of your mouth up in this little half-smile whenever I do something that amuses you. I miss your bright blue eyes, and the way you look at me in the mornings when I’ve just woken up. Fuck it, I just miss you. And I’m afraid I’m starting to forget._

_September 1st, 2014:_

_I agreed to go out with Sam. Just for drinks to celebrate the end of our internship. I’ve been offered a job to stay on as a secretary for one of the city councilors. They said I have “potential.” Darcy Lewis for president 2016! Ha ha ha._

_November 25th, 2014:_

_I’ve been dating Sam for the past two months. It wasn’t an easy decision. I still cling to thoughts of you, and wonder where you are, and why you haven’t come back like you promised you would. But I can’t keep living like this. It’s not fair to Sam. He’s thoughtful and caring, an “open the door for the lady, first,” kind of guy. When he looks at me, I get butterflies in my stomach. I had forgotten what that felt like. I’m sorry, Loki._

_January 13th, 2015:_

_Sam proposed. I said yes. I’ve also decided to run for a small position in city hall, and see where that takes me. Things are going really, really well. I still think about you from time to time. I don’t know what happened. Maybe you got busy. Maybe you forgot, or had bigger fish to fry. Maybe you…I don’t know, I try not to let my thoughts go there._

_I hope you’re okay._

_I’m going to stop writing in here._

_January 2nd, 2060:_

_I found this diary packed away in a collection of books in the garage. I had my daughter help me carry the whole thing back upstairs to my room, and that’s when this book fell out. I’d forgotten about it._

_I’m an old lady now. Although, not an old crazy cat lady, like everyone had bet on. I take a weird amount of pride in that fact._

_I served as my state’s governor for 4 years before I was elected as the Vice President of the United States. Bet you didn’t see that one coming, huh? Or maybe you did. You always said I’d make one hell of a ruler. I had 4 children, all grown up and living their lives now. Life’s been good to me._

_Sometimes, late at night, I’ll go out into the backyard and gaze up at the stars. That’s when I remember you the most. I wonder if you’re still up there, gazing back down at me. I pretend your voice is the wind rustling through the leaves, and I close my eyes and try to remember how you sound._

_That’s when I realize a part of me never stopped loving you. And I don’t think I ever will._

—-

Loki walked up to the front door and knocked slowly, wondering if this was indeed the right address. He didn’t remember Darcy ever living in a house like this…

A young girl in her early twenties answered the door, and Loki’s breath hitched in his throat. She was a dead-ringer for Darcy, with the same dark chestnut hair, bright eyes, and full lips. But there was still something different…

"Darcy?" He asked, staring at her in disbelief.

"No, I’m sorry, my name is Laine," the girl responded, "Darcy was my mother. Can I help you?"

Loki blinked in surprise, “ _Was?_ ”

"Yes, she passed away last year," Laine folded her arms, looking up at him. "Who are you?"

"I’m Loki," He responded, feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of him. Hadn’t he just left Darcy no more than a few months ago? How could he have over-estimated the time difference between their two worlds by _this much_? He didn’t think he had been gone for that long. “I’m sorry…I’ve made a mistake. I should be going.”

"Wait," Laine raised an eyebrow curiously. "You said your name was Loki? Come in."

Loki cautiously followed the girl into the house, watching as she rummaged through a bookshelf, before pulling out a small book.

"This was my mother’s," the girl explained, holding out the book towards him, "She told me it belongs to a man named Loki. Gave it to me on her deathbed. I’ve always wondered what was in it, but I’ve never opened it out of respect to her. It looks like a diary. Anyway, if you are the man, the myth, the legend…this belongs to you.”

"If that’s what she said…" Loki responded, eying the diary with speculative interest before taking it from Laine.

"Make yourself at home," Laine smiled at him, before walking into the kitchen adjacent to the living room they were in, "It’s great to finally meet the mysterious Loki. Can I get you anything? Water, tea?"

"No, no…" Loki responded, sitting down slowly on the couch and leafing through the diary.

"I’ll leave you alone then," Laine called out from the kitchen, "take your time."

"Thank you," Loki said, his voice soft. He opened the book with a heavy heart to the first page and swallowed hard, recognizing his love’s swirly script.

And he began to read.


End file.
